Eridanus Black
by Xaiban
Summary: A story idea that I had about Voldemort ordering Bellatrix to seduce James Potter. Check it out and let me know what you think.


Prologue

* * *

"Bellatrix, my most loyal servant, rise." Bellatrix was on her feet the moment her Lord finished speaking.

"I have an assignment that I would trust to no other." Voldemort stopped his pacing and stood before her. "While most pureblood families support our cause and have given generously of their fortune. I do not believe it will be enough to complete our revolution.

"Today I've discovered that two more pureblood houses have chosen to betray their heritage. The Longbottoms and the Potters have given Dumbledore their financial support." The Dark Lord sneered in disgust as he turned and walked back to his throne. "While the Longbottoms are an old and wealthy pureblood family they are nearly a squib line. Producing wizards that can barely attend Hogwarts, let alone defend themselves."

The Dark Lord sat upon his throne and cast a calculating glance to the woman that stood before him. "The Potters however, are known to produce strong, proud wizards. They are rumored to be descended from Gryffindor himself." Bellatrix did not even try to hide her revulsion.

"They are a family older and wealthier than most. With their support Dumbledore will easily have the resources he needs to wage his campaign." Voldemort clenched his hands into fists. "I need the Potters to rethink their position. I need their gold and you are the only person I trust to get it."

"My Lord whatever you require of me it shall be done." Bellatrix bowed her head and then looked up straight into Voldemort's eyes. She was the only one of his servants he would allow to get away with it. "Merely state your desire and I will make it so."

Her devotion brought a pleased, yet sadistic, smile to the Dark Lord's face. "Your mission is to seduce James Potter." At the shocked look on her face The Dark Lord's smile turned purely sadistic. "I plan to kill all of the Potters. However killing them all would be a waste. If you were to have a child that could one day lay claim to the Potter estate, then not only would Dumbledore lose his financial stability, you would strengthen ours."

"You would have me carry the bloodtraitor's bastard my lord?" Bellatrix asked. Her eyes fell to the floor and by the way her voice trembled it was easy to tell that she was afraid. She may be Voldemort's most loyal but she had never questioned him before. "I will happily do whatever you ask, however, in the face of such a demeaning act I must ask. Is there no other way, my lord?"

The annoyance and impatience could clearly be seen in The Dark Lord's eyes as he stared her down. "There is no other way or I would have chosen it instead. Do you think me so ignorant as to not choose the most prudent path towards my goal." It was obvious that this wasn't a question. "If your health were not a factor in your coming mission, you would be most severely punished for questioning me. As it is, however, your punishment will have to wait. You're dismissed, let me know of your progress."

"Yes, my lord." Bellatrix turned and as she was approaching the door the Dark Lord spoke again.

"Oh and Bellatrix, for the child to have a legal claim to the Potter estate, you cannot use any form of magical coercion. If there is any doubt that you might have used magic to make Potter sleep with you against his will, then all rights the child may have to the claim will be forfeit." With his message delivered he turned and left his throne room and adjourned to his private study.

Sneaking into Hogwarts was easy enough, this place had more secret passages then the Winchester house. Bellatrix's plan was actually quite simple, what Gryffindor can resist a damsel in distress. Earlier in the day, while wearing a disguise, she planted a note in James Potter's robes as he walked by in the halls. The note had indicated a time and place for him to meet her. Obviously she didn't write who it was from on the note, she just told him to come alone.

-X-

James Potter was on his way to meet with someone who Sirius was calling his secret admirer. When James was on his way to Transfiguration someone had apparently slipped a note into his robe's pocket. Unfortunately the map still wasn't working correctly and currently said the room was empty.

Bellatrix heard footsteps approaching the door and quickly got into character. She cast a weak stinging charm on her eyes to make it look like she had been crying. She set her wand down on the desk nearest the door. If her plan was going to work she would need James to believe that she was harmless and better yet defenseless. Then she sat on the floor up against the far wall. Bellatrix drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Just as she buried her head in her arms there was a knock at the door.

James took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Not hearing anything he knocked again to be sure. Listening closely he heard a weak reply saying 'Come in.' Turning the door knob and pushing the door open slowly he noticed a girl sitting against the far wall away from the door but still in view. She had her head resting on her knees and by the motion of her shoulders she appeared to be crying.

"Hello, are you okay? I got a note from someone asking me to meet them here, was that you?" James asked while slowly approaching the girl.

"I'm fine and thank you for meeting with me." Bellatrix raised her head from her knees and looked at James. The shock on his face when he recognized her was priceless. "You don't look so happy to see me Potter." She said with a weak laugh.

James's wand was in his hands faster than he'd ever drawn before. He was about to stun her when she raised her hands in surrender. "Give me a good reason not to send you to the hospital wing for the night." Bellatrix was surprised at the amount of confidence he had.

"Because I need your help." Was all she said. She blinked her eyes to make a few more tears run down her cheeks.

"And why would I help you?" His voice just as steady as it was the first time. "All of the people you've hurt, killed. I said a give me a good reason."

"Because I'm unarmed. My wand is on the desk to your right." She said trying to sound as scared as possible. "Please just listen to me. I promise if you just give me a few minutes you'll understand." She pleaded.

"Fine, you have three minutes before I stun you and call the Aurors. Speak quickly." He pocketed her wand as he said this.

"I never did any of what you think I did of my own free will. The Dark Lord's Imperious curse is very strong; almost as strong as his Cruciatus." She sniffled. "I came to ask you for help because you have an in with Dumbledore. If anyone can help me it's him."

"You actually think I'll believe that." He sneered. "Yeah sure let me just pop off and get Professor Dumbledore so you can kill him. You'll have to try harder Bella." Sirius had told him how much she hated when he called her that.

At his response Bellatrix buried her hatred and put her head back on her knees. When she started sobbing again James started getting uncomfortable. He may have been known as a playboy during his time here at Hogwarts but he never had deal with a crying girl. Usually they just understood that he only really had eyes for Lily and would just leave him alone.

"So this is how you would treat a defenseless woman begging you for help. I'm not even asking for much. Just setup a meeting with Dumbledore for me." Now Bellatrix was really turning up the water works. "Please, you have no idea the kind of things they made me do. What they did to me." This she said just quiet enough for him to still be able to her it.

"Fine, come on then I'll take you there now. I'm keeping your wand though I'll give it to Professor Dumbledore and he can decided what to do with you." With that he opened the door and stood to the side so she could leave. He kept his wand on her the entire trip do the Headmaster's office.

As they reached the office of the Headmaster, James spoke up for the first time since they left the classroom. "I said I'd get you a meeting. That's all I'm promising is to get you in the same room as Professor Dumbledore. After that you're on your own."

"Thank you, Potter. I really hope you understand how much you've helped me today." She said with a sad, tear filled smile. James didn't want to admit it but he was starting to believe her. She had displayed more emotion than Sirius said she was capable of. That doesn't mean that he trusted her, just that he started to realize that she could possibly be a victim too.

"Skittles." As James spoke the password for Dumbledore's office the staircase started to rise. Once they reached the door at the top of the stairs James knocked three times.

"Come in James." They heard Dumbledore say in his cheerful tone.

-X-

-Three Months Later-

Bellatrix was in a very good mood, well as good a mood as she could be, she had finally succeeded. She was one month pregnant with James Potter's child. Now all she had to do was convince him to acknowledge the child as his own. He would still be a bastard but if James set up a trust fund it would, in the eyes of the Ministry, make the child a Potter by right of inheritance.

James was on his way to see Bellatrix as he had every night for the last month. He was still in love with Lily but Bellatrix actually responded to his advances and not in a negative way. He was able to get away with his frequent visits by telling his friends that headmaster Dumbledore had told him to keep an eye on her.

Hearing a confident knock at her door Bellatrix put on a serious face. Casting a slight stinging hex on her eyes she answered the door. Right away James could tell something was wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Obvious concern in his voice as he moved into her suite.

"James we have to talk." She lead him over to the couch in her suites common room.

"What is it? I don't remember doing anything wrong." He was worried that he had hurt Bellatrix in some way without knowing it.

"It's not something you did. It's more like something 'we' did." He looked at her slightly relieved yet confused.

"I'm pregnant." She finally let the tears escape her eyes fall down her cheeks. His eyes widened and his face paled as he just stared at her.

"James, say something, please." She turned sideways and leaned against the arm rest while pulling her knees to her chest.

James didn't know what to think, he wasn't ready to be a father, he was barely seventeen. More than anything he was afraid of what his mother would do to him when she found out.

"I don't know what to say." He felt as if he might be sick. "What are we going to do?"

"I've already thought it out. We tell no one, eventually I will have to tell everyone that I don't know who the father is." She was talking slowly and looking him in the eye.

"The real problem is that I don't have any money. Dumbledore's already found me somewhere to stay and I was planning to move there during the holidays."

"Without money how are you going to take care of the baby. I can't get enough out of the Potter vault to last too long. We'll have to tell my parents, they won't be happy but they wouldn't let you or their grandchild starve." He said taking deep breaths to keep from passing out.

"I told you we tell no one, not your parents, not your friends, not even Dumbledore can know." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Then how are we going to get enough money to support you and the baby?" He had no other ideas.

"We go to Gringotts and you set up a trust vault for them. It's the only way for you to get enough money to support us from your family vault without your parents knowing.

"The vault is automatically refilled with five-thousand galleons each year. You could give me the vault key and we could live off of that until the war is over. It will be tight but we can manage and when the war is over we'll go from there."

Bellatrix could see that he was considering it. She could tell he was uncomfortable which she couldn't quite blame him for that. She planned this and even she was worried.

"Alright, well I need some time to think. Alone." He said standing and moving toward the door.

"James." He stopped and looked back at her. "Please don't tell anyone. If news gets back to the dark lord and his circle that I'm having your child." For added measure she held her hands in front of her womb. "He will hunt us down and kill us both."

James just nodded and left, he had a lot to think about.

-X-

It was three weeks later, during the Christmas holidays, that James came to Bellatrix with the news that he had set up the trust vault. That was also the day that Bellatrix was moving to Dumbledore's safe house. After James had given her the vault key he turned to leave, he never saw the stunner coming. With her mission complete all she had to do was obliviate James of all knowledge of their 'relationship' and she could leave. When she was done all James knew about the time they had spent together was that they had become friends. She couldn't make him completely forget because he had likely told his group that they had become closer. At least this way no one would know that they had slept together.

Bellatrix left a note telling James that while he was napping Dumbledore's man arrived to take her to her new home. When Dumbledore found out that she had left with someone he didn't send he would believe she had been taken against her will. This way when she got back to her usual business she would have a way out if she ever needed one. Sneaking out of Hogwarts was as easy as it was to sneak in. Within half an hour of leaving Bellatrix was back in the dark lords meeting room.

-X-

"My lord, the deed is done. Potter has also set up a trust vault for the child. When he comes of age you will have the Potter fortune." She said as she kneeled with her head down.

"That is wonderful news, my dear Bellatrix. Your reward for such a job well done, I will forgive that you once questioned my orders." The dark lord said. "Though if you ever question me again I will not be so forgiving, regardless of what you've done for the cause."

"Thank you my lord; for your praise and your mercy."

"Also I have instructed the Lestranges not to hold this mission against you. Your contract negotiations will continue unimpeded, regardless of your chastity."

"Thank you my lord, it is difficult to find respectable families these days." She said though if one really listened you could tell she was disappointed.

"Indeed, you may leave now." Said the dark lord.

As Bellatrix left she started feeling nauseous again. _'It's going to be a long year,'_ she thought.

-X-

"You summoned me, my lord?" Belltrix asked, as she kneeled before Voldemort.

"Yes, it seems I have waited too long to kill Potter." He said. "I have just received word that he has sired a son with a mudblood.

"The plan was to have your son inherit everything from James Potter upon his death. However a bastard son, even if acknowledged, will never inherit over a legitimate heir."

"I see," she said. "Would you like me to take care of this, my lord?"

"No, it is an inconvenience nothing more. The boy will die along with his father and mudblood mother." He said, walking toward his study. "Wait here."

When the dark lord returned he was carrying a small black sack. As he emptied the contents of the bag into his right hand, a small golden cup fell out.

"This, is why I summoned you." He said, holding the cup for her to see. "You are to hide this, to protect it as if it were your son. Hide it wherever you like, but you will tell no one of its existence."

"Yes, my lord." She said, lowering her head once again. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No that will be all for now, take the cup and go." He spoke, returning to his study.

Bellatrix stood and retrieved the cup from where the dark lord had laid it. She walked toward the door clutching the cup to her chest reverently.

-X-

Everyone was going mad. Rumors of the dark lord's downfall spread like fiendfire. The previous night James and Lily Potter had died, leaving young Harry to be known worldwide as the only known survivor of the killing curse. However not everyone was celebrating. There was a meeting at Malfoy Manor to devise search parties to find the dark lord, they couldn't believe he had died at the hands of an infant. The Lestranges were assigned to search London, but Bellatrix had other ideas.

"Listen, the dark lord spoke of the Longbottoms almost as much as he did the Potters." She said. "Since the Potters are dead, why don't we pay the Longbottoms a visit and see what they know?"

"Someone needs to search the London area." Said Rabastan.

"You're right, of course." She said, pretending to ponder for a moment. "You two go to the Longbottom's place, I'll search London we'll meet back at the Manor when we're finished."

Once her idiot husband and his brother left, instead of searching London, Bellatrix went back to her home. There she found her son Eridanus playing with his animated stuffed Grim. When she entered the room he looked up at her, she took a moment to survey his appearance. Thankfully he looked almost nothing like his father, except for his hair. It was black like hers but like his father's hair she could never get it to stay down. He actually looked a lot like her father.

"Hey mommy!" he said, when she got close to him.

He was only four years old but she could already see herself in his personality, and there was intelligence swimming in his grey eyes; well as much intelligence as a four year old could have.

"Hey, sweetheart. We're going to go see grandpa, okay?" she said, while picking him up from the floor.

"Okay, I can bring Siri right?" he asked, holding up his stuffed Grim.

When Regulus died she went to see her aunt Walburga, as was customary. She had left Eri in the sitting room playing with some toys, he had only been two at the time, while she talked with her aunt. While they were talking Sirius showed up to get something that Regulus had left to him. He didn't know who the child in the sitting room was so he just treated them like any other child and played with him for a while. Before he left he made a small stuffed Grim and animated it for Eri. Now Bellatrix couldn't get Eri to let the thing go, he took it everywhere.

"Okay you can bring it along, but we need to hurry, mommy has things to do." She said as she carried him out the door.

Bellatrix apparated right into her father's sitting room and set Eri down. She talked to her father for a while but eventually left, him having agreed to watch Eri.

Unfortunately she was intercepted by Aurors on her way to see Professor Dumbledore. They wouldn't even let her send an owl to him. Bellatrix received her trial alongside her husband and was questioned under Veritaserum, after that even Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to help her. She was sent to Azkaban immediately after and wouldn't get to see her son for quite some time.

* * *

END

I recently started getting back into Fanfiction and decided to upload some of the stories I had written over the last few years. None of them are completed and only some of them have more than one chapter, but I figured I should let others read them, and hopefully enjoy them as much I have. For this one I had been thinking of the idea of Harry having a pureblood half-brother who didn't even know they were even related. This chapter is just the prologue setting up how Eridanus came to be and why Bellatrix would have a child with James Potter. I have another chapter written for this but it isn't anywhere near ready to publish and I do not know when I will do so. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
